Love Will Find A Way
by Game Gal
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura really like eachother But are afraid to admit it. Will a trip to Hawaii change their minds? Or will someone be blocking their love?
1. Default Chapter

Ok This is My First Card Captors Story! So if you have any ideas give me a review and tell me!  
  
Ok. Just to give you a heads up. You should read this is you really want to understand what's Going on. Sakura had in the past dated Eli and they were really close. But they broke up But There Still friends. Li likes Sakura A lot but is dating Madison. When Li tried to hook up with Sakura she said she couldn't because she was still in love with Eli Then realized she loved Li. Madison is Li's new girlfriend. Oh and Eli, Li and Sakura are all friends. And they're older now. Like 23, 24. And all live close to each other.  
  
Ok! Now on with the story!  
  
It was a warm spring day. Sakura sat out side of her House. The 23 year old just sat and sighed in content being completely relaxed. Sakura was at the moment single. She had dated Eli but things didn't work out. But there still friends. Sakura has shoulder length golden honey coloured hair, her eyes were a bright deep emerald green. She was about 5'4 in height. Sakura was thinking to her self about a certain man that she was head over heels for. ' I should of taken my chance when I had it! I didn't realize how good I had it until it left me. Oh well, he's with someone else now and is happy. So I should try to get over it.' Just as she finished that thought said man came up to her house.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How you doing?" Li asked her, she looked over and say that Madison was with him. Li, he was the most gorgeous man you could ever lay eyes on. He was tall. About 6'3. He had messy chestnut brown hair with the deepest brown eyes you could ever drown in; he was also very well built. (In this story the clow cards happened along time ago. Now everything's peaceful and there's no more use for magic. So Li and Sakura are close friends.) She guessed from all the training he did to keep him self in shape in case there was any reason to use magic. She looked down when she noticed Madison holding Li's hand. Madison was pretty; she'd give her that. She had long dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Hey Li! Nothing much I've just been hanging around and lying in the sun. You?" " Not much. Just been with Madison. You wouldn't believe how many big words she says!"(Madison is smarter then Li and so is Eli k? back to the story!).  
  
"Oh Li! I forgot to mention this-" Madison started but Eli cut her off as he came in.  
  
"Hey everyone! Guess what! My work as asked me to go to Hawaii to give a speech on ancient mythology!" Eli said as he came into the room. Eli was also tall maybe an inch shorter then Li. He had short dark hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"That's great man! Congratulations!" Li congratulated his best friend  
  
"Thanks man. But that isn't the best part! I'm allowed to bring friend along with me so do you guys wanna come?" Eli asked smiling, knowing they would never turn down this chance. "Actually I had to go there anyways!" Madison said finally getting a chance to talk.  
  
"What why didn't you tell me?" Li asked looking at her with a blank expression.  
  
" I tried to but I was interrupted by Eli. I was going to say that I have to do interview with Professor Moon." Madison said with a bit of a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Eli.  
  
"Oh well maybe we'll see you there!" Li and Sakura said. Earning a sweat drop from both Madison and Eli.  
  
" Uh guys? I'm professor Moon! My name, Eli Moon? And I'm a professor! So she has to interview me!" He said, not believing his two friends would forget such a thing.  
  
Sakura gave a giggle as Li talked. " heh heh.. Sorry bout that man! I forgot!" Li gave a huge Grin, " This is great! All of us get to go to Hawaii Together! So when do we leave?" Li asked.  
  
"Actually we leave tonight around 9pm." Madison stated.  
  
"Wow that so soon! Its already. 5:30! I gotta go pack and get my bathing suit and brush and clothes and-" "Sakura calm down! How about we just all leave to pack now and meet back here at around 7 to eat then we can all head to the plane together." Eli said cutting Sakura off from her rambling.  
  
'OK sounds cool! See you all at my place at 7! I'll make us a great big supper!" Sakura said getting up.  
  
There was a collective "Ok" and "Bye" and they all parted to go get ready for Hawaii.  
  
~* 7:30 pm that night *~  
  
"Ok everyone will be here soon. Hmm.. I've got drinks, food and desert" Sakura had finished packing her stuff and put it at the front door. She was racking her brain trying to think of what else she needed. " I think I've got everything but I think I'm missing something.. "  
  
"Well for one thing the guests aren't here" Spoke a voice from behind her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura dropped to the floor and covered her head because she was scared.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Relax. It's just me, Li. You know the one who helped you catch the Clow Cards?" Li said. Li had just let himself in like they usually did when they went to one another's house.  
  
Sakura looked up to find it was indeed Li. " Li! You scared the crap out of me! That isn't funny! Now.. Can you help me up?" When Sakura asked that she didn't realize she had a bit of a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah Sure no problem." When Li grabbed her hand he started to feel everything coming back to him ' No man! I can't do that! I love her so much but I can't do that to Eli. They were really tight. And they broke up not too long ago. I can't do that to him' Li was fighting the urge to just hold her in his arms like he always wanted. But he knew he couldn't do that to Eli, his best friend. So he helped her up and then just let go of his hand.  
  
Sakura said a quiet thank you then went to get her self a drink and sat down and turned on the TV.  
  
Sakura was leaning against the wall. He and Li fell into an uneasy silence. Then the phone rang scaring Sakura once again, she dropped to the floor.  
  
Li went over to answer the phone and looked up to find it was Eli. " Hello this is Li"  
  
"Hey Li! You over at Sakura's?" Eli asked surprised to hear Li's voice on Sakura's phone.  
  
"No I'm not. I just thought that I'd answer her phone when she wasn't looking. Hey. Eli who's that voice in the background laughing? They sound familiar." Li asked hear a feminine voice laughing on the other end.  
  
"Oh that's what I called about. Madison and me are going out for dinner so she can get a head start on her interview. So me and her are going to meet you at the airport ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that's fine. See you at 8:30."  
  
"Ok thanks man! See ya!"  
  
*click*  
  
" What was that all about?" Sakura asked from her place on the floor.  
  
Li leaned down and sat on the floor beside her and gave her a smile. "Looks like it's just you and me. They're going to a restaurant so Madison can get a head start on her interview. So it's just you and me for an hour."  
  
"Ok that's cool. You wanna help me eat all this food? I think I made a little much for two people."  
  
Sakura and Li ate their supper in the living room while watching The Simpsons and just talking about anything and everything. At 8 they decided to get into the car and head to the airport.  
  
Sakura was behind Li attempting to carry her heavy luggage but wasn't doing so well. When Li arrived at his car he double-checked to make sure he had everything he needed.  
  
"Hey Sakura if-" He turned around to find Sakura a little while away from him. He looked and saw her struggling with her luggage. He jogged over to her.  
  
"Hey you want some help with that?" He asked watching her struggle with it.  
  
"If you don't mind I'd love some help." Sakura said as he grabbed all her stuff.  
  
" Hey if I minded would I of asked?" He said flashing her one of his knee- weakening smile. Which in fact did make her weak in the knees thus causing her to trip and fall flat on her face.  
  
Li dropped her things and ran over to her. " Sakura are you ok?" he asked sitting on his knees helping her up.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok if anything just a scratch. Guess I'm kinda clumsy aren't I?" She asked a little embarrassed that his smile made her fall. She got up but her foot hurt a bit so she started to fall backwards a bit. Lucky for her Li caught her.  
  
" Are you sure your ok? You cut your lip a bit. Come on lets get you to the car." Li helped her to the car and took off her shoe and sock. All of a sudden Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"Watch where you put your hands! That tickles!" she continued laughing. Li then got an evil idea and smirked. When Sakura looked at him she knew he was up to something. But what? It was too late. Li started tickling her foot. Sakura broke out into to all out laughs.  
  
"Ahahahaha Li hahahaha stop! Hehehehehehe that heheheheh tickles! Hehehehehe please! Stop! hehehehe" Sakura tried to stop laughing but it never worked.  
  
Li finally let up his attack. And grinned at her. She was panting from laughing so much and trying to catch her breath, and her eyes had tears streaming down them from laughing.  
  
"That was not funny Li!" Sakura said trying to sound mad.  
  
" Really? I found it very funny!" Li once again smirked at her reaction. Sakura pouted at him " Your so mean" she said at him while sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Don't worry its just scrapped"  
  
Sakura now confused at what he said asked " Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
He smiled once again. " Your foot, when you first got up you fell over and I'm assuming because it hurt. So I started to tickle you so you'd forget about it. And you lip is just cut not a big deal."  
  
" So you tickled me to help me forget pain?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well to be honest no. But it sounded like that was my plan didn't it?"  
  
Sakura playfully smacked him in the head. " Hey, do you think you can stick my stuff in the car? You kinda left it over there" " Yeah sure no problem." In a minute Li came back and packed her stuff in the car and they drove off to the airport.  
  
So you like it so far?? Give me some reviews and I'll write more!!! And if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey here's chapter 2 of Love Will Find Away! If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!  
  
~*Love Will Find A Way*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Li and Sakura settled into a comfortable silence. Sakura was comfortable in the silence but wanted something to listen to or talk about.  
  
"Hey Li?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked equally as quietly.  
  
"Can I ask you a question"?  
  
"Sure can I ask you one too?" he replied once again in a hushed tone.  
  
"Ok. You go first" she said still keeping her voice down.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" he asked.  
  
"Heehehehe that's a good question I don't know!" she asked speaking up now.  
  
"Ok now what's you question?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and notice she looked a little shaken and pale.  
  
Sakura stared at the ground and started to blush. She felt so stupid! She was scared to go on a plane, since it was her first time.  
  
"Hey you ok?" he asked noticing her looking at the ground and blushing.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. My question is umm. well its not really a question, actually its more like a statement" she said feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
"Ok. So lets hear it," he said with growing curiosity.  
  
"I'm.. I'm.. I've never been on an airplane and I'm scared" she said, blurting it all of but still feeling embarrassed.  
  
Li looked at her, since they were at a red light. " So what are you embarrassed about?" he said still feeling a little confused at that matter.  
  
" I thought you'd laugh at me and call me stupid or a coward or something."  
  
Now this made Li Laugh. " Hahahahahaha.. You.. Hahahahahahahaha. we've been friends for how long?" He didn't even really finish what he was saying because he was laughing.  
  
Sakura grew red in the face and started to get angry. This was her best friend laughing at her because she was scared!" Odiously we've been friends for too long! You jerk I was telling you what I'm scared of and here you go laughing at me!" Sakura was just about ready to burst she was mad, embarrasses, and upset that her best friend was laughing at her.  
  
"Sakura I didn't finish. What I wanted to say was, how long have we've been friends and you'd think I'd think you were stupid? Why would I think that? You're my best friend!" He said now fully calmed down and trying to calm her down. She totally took what he was saying the wrong way.  
  
"I. umm. sorry, I kinda over reacted a little," she said once again blushing  
  
" Hey no problem! Look where at the airport now, we'll get our stuff and look for Eli and Madison"  
  
So Li and Sakura grabbed their luggage, Li taking most of it, and headed into the airport to look for Madison and Eli.  
  
" Li can you tell me what its like on plains? I'm really scared" Sakura said breaking the silence.  
  
" Its not that bad really you just go up in the air, sometimes you even fall asleep. You have nothing to worry about ok? Li said trying to clam her nerves but knowing it really wouldn't do much.  
  
They kept wondering until they say Madison and Eli talking together being really close with each other and rubbing up against each other occasionally.  
  
"Hey Li?" Sakura asked again.  
  
'Yeah what is it?"  
  
" Don't take this the wrong way or anything. but don't you think Madison and Eli are getting a little. close with each other?" Sakura said feeling a little bad about asking this.  
  
" I. if you are implying that Madison is being untrue I think she's just being nice" Li answered quickly. The two met up with Madison and Eli and boarded the plain for Hawaii  
  
They boarded the plane and sat in their area where it was just the four of them (its like a room type thing). Madison sat beside Eli and was talking to him about mythology and about his work, while Sakura sat beside Li and was scared out of her wits then fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
*Skip to when they get to Hawaii*  
  
When they got to the airport Li carried Sakura out of the plane and into the taxi then all 4 of them checked into their hotel rooms.  
  
Madison walked up to Li as he was placing Sakura on her bed. She pecked him on the cheek and spoke. " Hey sweetie. Me and Eli are gonna go grab something to eat and work on the interview more and he's gonna read me his presentation you wanna come with us?"  
  
" Uhh. I think I'll stay here, unlike you I don't find that stuff very interesting. So go one without me"  
  
"Ok see you in a few hours!" and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
' Maybe sakura was right they do spend a lot of time together.' He thought then sat beside sakura and turned on the TV.  
  
Well that's all for now!!! Give me reviews!! 


End file.
